


星间飞行与花中明梦

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 纯甜饼，短完





	星间飞行与花中明梦

“今天也来的很准时，赤司。”绿间真太郎挥了挥手，他的指尖流下一片碎光。碎光慢慢流动成两杯醇厚的咖啡，他捻起方糖，伴随着白与黑的拥抱，赤司征十郎从古旧的木质旋转阶梯走上来。他披着的外袍上星星点点撒着冬暮的呼吸，进了屋，赤司打了个响指，壁炉内的火舌跳动的更加欢快，灼烧木头发出噼啪的声响——在这安静的屋内格外清晰。  
“久等了，真太郎。”赤司温和地眨了眨眼，他揽起袍角，直接陷进柔软的沙发布料里，一旁的咖啡呼吸着久违的安逸，绿间看见赤司不甚整洁的动作，微微皱了皱眉但也没说什么。魔法的力量是神秘且强大的，之后再用魔法清理污渍就好——他如此想着，嘴上却如此说着“不管怎么样，脱了外袍再休息。”  
赤司征十郎懒懒地看了一眼绿间，终于流出轻微的疲惫和笑意，他温吞着声音，用咖啡的热度粘连起自己的话语。“忙了许久，总算是解决了南方的问题。”终于是可以好好休息一下了，他把自己再次丢进暖和的空气中。这里是他最安稳的所在，有热茶、壁炉，柔软的毛毯——还有绿间真太郎。  
今天他结束了今年的最后一个任务，之前不曾察觉到的疲累都一鼓作气喷涌而来，头顶的水晶烛灯明明灭灭，混沌着赤司的思绪。他的心头和脑内就像满溢着浓稠的热巧克力，被铺天盖地的甜意熏得找不到出路，索性放任自己沉迷其中。  
随着赤司的手渐渐扫过小桌，桌沿摇摇欲坠着的水晶星球终于不堪忍受，却在与地面亲密接触之前被一阵风轻柔托起。绿间探手拿起这个精致的雕刻物，将他放到置物架上。空气中流动的魔法打扰了架子上站着的猫头鹰，它睁开眼睛歪了歪头，看到自己的主人做出一个安静的手势，于是只能把询问的咕咕声全部吞进肚中。  
绿间抱起已经陷入甜梦的赤司征十郎，替他脱去满身风尘。猫头鹰抖了抖翅膀，落下的绒羽悠悠的飘进赤司的梦境。

 

 

“头发，沾到了。”绿间伸手取下赤司征十郎发丝间的一片羽毛，那是这只猫头鹰身上掉下来的。赤司征十郎只是略略笑了笑，他并不在意这些东西，因为所有的注意力都被这只刚成年的猫头鹰吸引住了。  
这只猫头鹰是他和绿间去西方的密林中历练之时捡到的，孤零零的小家伙在草丛里啾啾叫着。赤司索性把这只小猫头鹰捡了回来，又送给绿间养大。“我已经有自己的宠物了。”赤司如是说着，还不忘招手幻化出虚影，绿间自然知道赤司养的这只黑猫——血统纯正，力量强大。  
“就帮我养大吧，真太郎。这个小家伙，对于魔法的感知还是很出色的。”绿间实在没办法拒绝赤司，只好把这只小猫头鹰带回自己的住所养大。今天这个来自赤司的“小礼物”正式成年，赤司自然也来看望这个小家伙。  
“说起来，今天是月圆之夜吧。”赤司抚摸着猫头鹰的羽毛，他感知到今天分外强大的魔力波动。想起之前老师的手记中，月圆之夜——所有的魔法师都会被魔力与自然祝福，可以实现自己的心愿。  
说起来，自从学习魔法到现在，还没有飞过。绿间觉得一道带着思考意味的视线灼烧着自己的后背，下意识的想给自己施个隐匿魔法。上次感觉得赤司征十郎这样的视线，还是他儿时想对自己的水晶星球有想法的时候。“怎么了，赤司。”  
“我们去飞吧，真太郎。”

 

 

绿间真太郎让桌上的餐具自己飞进水池，片刻碗筷叮叮当当的声音就从厨房传出来。他又挥手加了一层隔音魔法，让赤司在暖和安静的环境里睡的更加安稳。绿间摸了摸赤司的头发，一如记忆中的柔软。他坐在床沿，随手招来一本异国的书籍，撑着头一目十行地看起来。  
他扫视到书中的一行字——“如果能与你一同在星间飞行，这会是我一生的幸事。”  
赤司征十郎翻了个身，往绿间这个温暖的热源蹭了过来。

 

 

“什么，飞？”绿间有些不相信自己听到的话，这可不是赤司这个沉稳的优等生会说出来的。如果这话从黄濑凉太或者其他人嘴里出来，那才算是正常。他推了推自己的眼镜，把思绪从古魔法残卷里拔出来。“今天是月圆之夜啊赤司，在如此不稳定的魔力波动中贸然飞行，可是会有危险的。”  
“那么把魔力波动控制在一个范围就好了。”赤司从高脚凳上跳下来，把猫头鹰放在架子上。他挥着手，指尖在空中点画出复杂的魔法阵，吟唱着古老的魔法咒语。白色的光流转在两个人之间，慢慢笼罩成一层半透明的光膜。  
随着赤司吟唱的结束，光膜包裹在绿间的周身，温暖的感觉渐渐消失。“好了，这就成了。”“赤司，你这施展的是，古魔法？”绿间脑中飞快重复赤司吟唱的冗长咒语，却发现自己甚至不能完整复述。“嗯，是之前古籍中的控制力量波动的保护咒语。觉得会有用就稍微记了一下。”赤司不以为意地说着。  
他无视绿间诧异的表情，招来自己的长袍，把猫头鹰安稳的放在怀里，没忘了加一个小防护魔法。“快穿上外袍，我们去月光下飞行。”他的语气里是孩子般的雀跃。就像第一次推开尘封的地下室，激动又兴奋地探索长辈们所隐瞒的小秘密。  
绿间无奈，只得取了外袍陪赤司一起胡闹。他们没有带任何飞行器具，只是吟唱着飞行咒语，足尖轻点，魔法汇聚的风托起他们的身躯，光影织成的翼带他们往星间飞行。  
绿间真太郎犹豫着，拉住了赤司征十郎的手。  
“这，这样的话，比较安全。”他通红了耳根和脖颈，别过脸装模作样欣赏满月的绮景。赤司只是笑着，他随着绿间的视线看去——脚下的城镇变成天边的星点，黑暗的森林收敛了张扬的利爪。月和星变得更加清晰明亮，云雾缭绕在满月周围，随着星星蔓延成一片璀璨光带。  
他们在月下飞翔，在空中起舞。牵着的手被淡色的光晕包围。赤司怀里的猫头鹰耐不住寂寞，终于尝试着迈出第一步。  
猫头鹰挣脱了赤司本就不甚牢固的魔法，舒展稚嫩的羽翼，与他们一起在星间飞行。

 

 

绿间真太郎合上书，蜷缩在自己身边的赤司征十郎还没有要苏醒的迹象。他的嘴角带着微不可查的弧度，想必梦中见到了绚丽的景色，或者是遇到的幸福的事情。绿间没注意到自己也勾起了嘴角。  
索性吹灭床头的烛光，眨眼间屋内变得黑暗又朦胧。只留下一颗硕大的夜明珠在墙壁上闪烁着柔光。绿间用魔法让自己的外衣蹦跳到衣架上，把赤司轻轻托起来，让他靠着自己能够更加舒适的安睡。绿间倚着软垫，思绪却没有随着赤司沉静下来。  
他看着赤司衣领里露出来的小小星辰，那上面流转着隐隐的魔力。

 

 

今天是他们一起去常春之国游历的日子，那是个春天常驻的国度，是花的海洋与乐园。趁着夜色，他们隐匿了身形，钻进这个国度最大最灿烂的花海。赤司征十郎并不清楚绿间为什么要摸黑带他来这里，为了避免被发现，他只能用指尖的荧光照亮四周。草木随风发出的清唱和啪塔啪塔的脚步声合奏出最恰当的鼓点。  
“没想到，真太郎，也有这么随心的时候呢。”赤司忍不住想要调侃一下沉默走路的绿间，不知道这人今天是哪里不对，往常最循规蹈矩的人，破天荒头一次大着胆子在不被允许的时刻，越过那个禁制。  
绿间忙着找路，没有时间回应赤司的调笑。今晚是千年一遇的九星一线，在魔法的世界里。这一天，互相倾诉爱意并且亲吻的恋人会被世间万物施下永恒的咒语，越过千年灵魂也不会分离。如同古代传说中的槲寄生一样——在槲寄生下亲吻的恋人永远不会分开。  
绿间真太郎还是从自己的导师那里听说这个事情，他推算占卜许久，终于在今天这个重要的日子带着赤司，来到这个极尽浪漫的国家。他鼓起全部的勇气，带着赤司前往花海的最中央。他想，伟大的魔法和自然在上，希望我能得偿所愿。  
终于，他牵着赤司抵达了目的地。他挥挥手，给两人的身形再度施加隐匿魔法。“赤，赤司，可以换上你最喜欢的那件长袍和衣服吗。”绿间紧张的舌头都在打结。赤司歪了歪头，露出一个了然的笑容。心里已经笑开了花但面上仍然不显，他点头。  
随着光的消失更替，赤司已经换上了只有在出席重要场合才会穿的一身衣物，披上那件深蓝色撒着星子的长袍。绿间早就换好盛装，他的袍子上缀着一颗魔力凝结成的星辰。  
现在，只需要等到第一抹曙光刺破氤氲的黑暗。

 

 

绿间是被淅沥的雨声吵醒的，隔音魔法并没有施加到窗户上。他侧耳听着外面渐渐细密起来的雨，想要伸个懒腰，却没有付诸实践——赤司征十郎仍然在睡。似乎他今天睡得太久了点，绿间这么思考片刻。轻轻摸了摸赤司的手腕，一丝魔法顺着赤司的呼吸行走他的全身，那人又长出一口气，睡得更沉了。  
果然是魔力消耗过度，绿间安下心。他摆手让落在桌子上啄食曲奇饼的猫头鹰飞到自己该呆着的地方，用几个小魔法赶走了附近的小地精，顺便给他们一些带着魔力的食物作为补偿。身为大陆最强大的几位魔法师之一，在这些方面绿间却丝毫不会吝啬自己的魔力。  
这是他们的家，一个安全隐匿温暖的地方。四季分明，屋外的木头架子上绕着牵牛花和常春藤，篱笆里面是悄悄生长着的南瓜和蕃茄。一切都有魔法的痕迹，却又如同最普通的人家。  
绿间抓着赤司的手，悄然印下一个吻。

 

 

终于等到天际泛白，绿间清了清嗓子。满脸通红地看着赤司征十郎。黑暗越来越暗淡，第一缕阳光就快要挣脱地表的束缚。给自己再次下了心理暗示，绿间终于鼓起勇气开口。  
“赤，赤司。”他舌头打结的更加厉害。  
“十年前我们从师同一位魔法师，那时候你给我的第一印象只是‘天才’。”  
“后来我才知道，你很努力。虽然有比别人更好的天赋，但却仍然比谁都要努力。”  
赤司只是笑着，他感觉到自己的心都快跳出胸膛。他恨不得现在就扑过去拥吻绿间——赤司征十郎自然知道那个传说。但他现在仍然耐心听着绿间自己的剖白。  
“赤，赤司……我，在那次星间飞行之前，就，就……”第一缕阳光已经刺破黑暗。绿间心一横——  
“那之前，我就非常的喜欢你了。”  
喜欢和你一起在大陆游历，喜欢和你一起探讨古代魔法，喜欢和你一起喂养那只猫头鹰，喜欢和你一起星间飞行，喜欢和你在一起的每时每刻。  
“所，所以……”  
“所以我希望世间万物，能够让我能和你在一起。魔法师的生命悠长，我想，想和你继续共度以后生命的全部。”  
绿间的声音没有越说越小最后细如蚊讷，他越说越坚定，声音越来越清晰不结巴。他用最真诚的心去祈愿能和赤司在一起，希望九星一线的千年一遇能让他收获最大的幸运。  
“真太郎。”赤司终于开口。  
“我也，很喜欢你。我也非常想和真太郎一起共度人生。”他坚定地说着。  
“我爱你。”  
赤司征十郎踮起脚，轻轻吻了绿间颤抖着的双唇。  
暖阳终于全部撒在他们的身上。  
绿间感觉到嘴上温热的触感消失了，手忙脚乱地取下自己最喜欢的长袍上的星辰——那是他最纯净的魔力凝结而成的星辰。  
他把它挂在了自己爱人的脖颈上。  
他们再度拥吻。花海被洒满金色，七彩的海洋翻涌起最迷人的浪花。风卷着花瓣和光粒流转出古老魔法的图腾。

 

 

绿间的唇刚离开赤司的手背，就被另一只手猛地扯住衣领。“偷亲完了就想走吗，真太郎。”赤司显然已经睡醒了，他眯着眼睛却没有任何的威慑力。绿间大大方方承认自己的行为并且继续在赤司的唇上索求更多。  
终于一吻结束，他们喘着气放开对方。赤司坐起来揉了揉有些发涨的头。他轻点手指，空气中出现了一排数字——已经快要深夜。“我睡了这么久吗。”他靠在绿间身上，打着哈欠，把更多的氧气吸入肺部。“你在那里都遇到了些什么，怎么魔力消耗这么多。”绿间略带不满地开口，赤司转过身跨坐在绿间腿上，想把这个事情含糊过去。  
“没什么大事，不过是魔力消耗多了些。多睡一会就能补回来了。”  
绿间只是皱眉，他把赤司往自己怀里按了按，揽住他的腰，亲吻赤司的锁骨。“怎么，想做吗？”赤司默许了绿间的手在自己腰上的动作。他抱住绿间的头，摩挲着他的发。  
“先不。”绿间亲亲赤司的后颈，把脸整个埋进赤司的肩窝。他的身上有一股冷香，混合着两个人的魔力气息，温柔而平和。绿间像是回到了那个花海，充满着幸福和美好的地方。  
“怎么了？”赤司慢悠悠地开口，他很享受这样的温存——这比单纯的满足欲望要让人觉得妥帖舒适。  
“刚才，有做梦吗？”  
“做梦……真太郎你看出我做梦了？”  
“只是看到你在笑，想必你梦到了很好的事情。”  
“唔……”赤司跟着绿间的动作摇晃，绿间温柔的亲吻他赤裸在外的皮肤，魔法交融着酝酿出醉人的馨香。“只是梦见了那次的飞行，那个花海——”  
“还有你。”  
发觉绿间再次脸红的赤司又笑出了声，他躺在床上的软垫里，顺势也把绿间拉下来躺着。头顶的昏暗突然消失，变作漫天星光，周围的家具也一应消失，变成他们去过的花海。  
“这样的幻境，不是很消耗魔力吗。”虽然很美，但绿间还是更重视赤司的身体。“没事，都交给猫儿去输送魔力了。”  
赤司让绿间与自己对视——他们的瞳里盛着光影，还有彼此  
“真的不来吗，古籍上说这样还可以补充魔力。”  
“既然你说了，那……”  
猫头鹰扇动翅膀，飞出了这一片幻境。外面的雨已经停了，夜空无星无月，却像擦洗过一样透亮。黑猫灵巧的翻越书架，飘下的碎光染上猫头鹰的双翅，飞起的掠影撞碎一地暖意。  
猫头鹰跟着黑猫的行动，在窗外变大，载着黑猫在另一片星海花梦中盘旋。

 

end


End file.
